El Peso de tu Autoestima
by Miriam Clara
Summary: Durante la hospitalización de Alphonse, posterior a recuperar su cuerpo, se debe enfrentar a un nuevo desafío. ¿De dónde sacas las herramientas para salvar a una persona cuando también estás enfermo? Fanfic que busca hacer conciencia sobre el drama de la Anorexia Nerviosa, desde un punto de vista esperanzador. One shot Brotherhood.


**Resumen:** Durante la hospitalización de Alphonse, posterior a recuperar su cuerpo, se debe enfrentar a un nuevo desafío. ¿De dónde sacas las herramientas para salvar a una persona cuando también estás enfermo? Fanfic que busca hacer conciencia sobre el drama de la Anorexia Nerviosa, desde un punto de vista esperanzador. One shot Brotherhood.

**Aclaración:** Esta historia no busca ser 100% coherente con el canon (a pesar de que lo intente). Este fic quiere hablar de uno de los tantos Trastornos Alimenticios: asesinos silenciosos de los cuerpos y las mentes de los jóvenes de hoy (y también de algunas cosillas médicas)

* * *

**EL PESO DE TU AUTOESTIMA**

_Por Miriam Clara_

\- Georgette, en cinco minutos debes volver a tu cama. ¿De acuerdo?

La adolescente, que caminaba cerca de la puerta de su sala, aún no respondía a la enfermera cuando su atención fue robada por el ruido que provenía del pasillo.

\- ¡Vamos, Alphonse! Entre más ejercicio más fuerte y vigoroso te harás.- Se escuchó la voz grave de un hombre acompañado por el sonido inconfundible de un porta sueros móvil arrastrándose.

Aprovechando la novedad, Georgette se asomó a la puerta abierta al mismo tiempo que vio pasar a un gran hombre rubio vestido de militar. Era tan imponente que tras una segunda mirada reparó en el niño a su lado que a dura penas caminaba.

\- Más ... más lento.- El pobre muchacho casi no tenía aliento. Agarrado del brazo del alto hombre y del porta sueros, tomaba todo de sí para continuar con la caminata. Un esfuerzo admirable. Pero la atención de la niña se quedó en la delgadez del joven. El largo pijama lo hizo lucir como un espanta-pájaros y los pómulos de su rostro se marcaban bastante.

\- ¿Qué miras tanto, chica? -Dijo la otra paciente con la que compartía sala. Una mujer madura que tenía una enfermedad coronaria.

\- Tal vez le gusta el paciente que va por el pasillo - respondió con picardía la enfermera.

\- O tal vez le guste el mayor Armstrong. -Ambas mujeres rieron. Georgette rodó los ojos ante los comentarios. Luego se dio cuenta de que la pareja había desaparecido del corredor.

\- ¿Quién es el niño? -Eso hizo volver a reír a su audiencia.

\- Te contaré solo si te vuelves a acostar ahora ya -respondió con firmeza la enfermera.

* * *

Sin duda, el segundo Elric había pasado por días mejores y dio gracias a la Providencia (sea quién fuera) que el Mayor Armstrong se marchó.

Después del rudo ejercicio solo quería dormir. De preferencia, por un mes completo. Ahora apenas podía mover un dedo del cansancio y tenía náuseas, por lo que no podía almorzar y fue conectado a un suero con glucosa para el resto del día.

En retrospectiva se arrepentía de hacer convencido a Edward de dejarlo solo. Pero su hermano necesitaba descansar. Era extremadamente incómodo para un visitante pasar por largas horas en el hospital, a pesar de que Ed aseguró que después de tantos días se había acostumbrado. Aún así, el hermano mayor cedió ante las súplicas de Al y se fue a su departamento el día anterior. De alguna manera sus amigos del ejercito supieron y el músculoso militar se hizo presente esa mañana.

Sin embargo, ya había pasado lo peor, estaba en paz dentro de su cama, la vía venosa no dolía y los ronquidos de su compañero de sala, el Sr. Beans, eran suaves. Y, si todo salía como esperaba, la enfermera Rachell no le correspondería pasar por ahí.

Estaba cerrando los ojos cuando una suave voz femenina habló.

\- Hola. -Abrió sus ojos de golpe, pero se calmó al ver una niña de rostro pálido parada muy cerca al pie de su cama.

\- Hola -respondió mientras se sentaba con esfuerzo. Le gustaba hablar con los niños y tampoco iba a ser descortés ahora.

\- Soy Georgette. -Ella le recordaba a una compañera de la Escuela de Rizembul, pálida, pelo castaño muy oscuro recogido, mirada tímida y menuda. No se necesitó mucha deducción para saber que era paciente crónica también, a juzgar por su bata, pantalones de pijama y la libertad para caminar por el servicio de hospitalización.

\- Soy Alphonse, mucho gusto en conocerte -se presentó con una sonrisa- ¿En dónde estás hospitalizada?

\- Soy de la sala 304 -agregó con un poco de nerviosismo la joven.

\- Ohh... se nota que no salgo mucho a caminar. No sé dónde queda.

\- Tampoco yo salgo mucho. Pero me dieron permiso para venir. Me dijeron que tenías una edad parecida. Y bueno... no hay muchos adolescentes que vengan por aquí.

\- Sí. Y la mayoría no se pueden mover en absoluto -dijo Al divertido, olvidando por poco su fatiga.- ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Dieciseis años.

\- ¿Dieciseis? Oh... disculpa que ésto suene irrespetuoso, pero pensé que tenías bastante menos -declaró el Elric rascándose la cabeza.- Yo tengo casi quince años.

\- No hay problema -Georgette sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

\- Una semana en este piso.

\- Yo como 28 o 29 días. -Luego un silencio se instaló y cuando por fin ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo la cerraron cuando apareció un joven rubio con los brazos cruzados en la puerta.

\- ¿Interrumpo algo? -preguntó Edward a la pareja.

\- Fue un gusto, Alphonse.- Se apresuró por irse la morena antes de ser presentada. Los hermanos miraron la salida con caras interrogantes hasta que Ed sonrió burlonamente a Al.

\- ¿Me desaparezco un día y ya estas coqueteando?

\- Hermano...

\- Me pregunto qué podrá pensar Mei Chang. Jajaja... -rió malvadamente. El ex hombre armadura rió contagiado y se volvió a recostar. -Hey, luces cansado. ¿El señor Ronquidos no te dejó dormir?- Al negó con la cabeza - Antes que lo olvide, vi a la Srta. Rachell por el otro pasillo, ¿no quieres ir al baño antes de que venga?

\- Hermano... -Al entrecerró los ojos acusadoramente a Ed.- Y no. No necesito ir.

La enfermera Rachell se había reintegrado al equipo médico de esa unidad del hospital hace pocos días, por lo que no se conocía con Alphonse antes. En el primer encuentro de ambos, Al había caminado al servicio sanitario, pero fue detenido por la madura mujer, ya que, según su criterio, no debía ingresar sin supervisión. Alphonse, la empatía y dulzura hecha persona, tomó más allá de su paciencia para no discutir ante tal humillación. Tuvo que esperar hasta que el turno de aquella enfermera terminara para orinar con normalidad. Basta decir que Ed y Al no olvidarían la anécdota por un buen tiempo. Lo peor es que aún no conocía las razones que tuvo la Srta. Rachell.

\- ¿Por qué siempre hay botellas vacías de antiséptico en este hospital?- bufó Ed pateando una debajo del catre de Al antes de sentarse al lado de la cama.- Supongo que es para recordarnos en dónde estamos.

\- No hay mucho personal para el higiene del suelo.

\- Yo creo que es culpa de ese doctor de pacotilla. No lo he visto desde que entré -señaló cruzando los brazos.

\- El doctor Ted tenía libre el día de hoy.

\- No se porqué seguimos confiando en ese tipejo para tu tratamiento. Hasta yo podría ser mejor médico que él. -Al le sonrió de medio lado. Con todo lo que conocía a su hermano y de su relación con el médico se había dado cuenta de que solo era una amistad disfrazada de todo lo contrario. El médico y su hermano se respetaban, pero les fascinaba irritarse mutuamente.- ¿Qué? Tengo razón.

\- ¿Quieres probarlo?

\- Por supuesto. Yo jamás doy marcha atrás -declaró arrogante.- ¡Ah, ya sé! Tomemos al Sr. Beans ¿Por qué el Sr. Beans sigue aquí?- Alphonse lo miró escéptico- Sí, ya sé está esperando su operación de cadera. El Dr. Ted cree que el fuerte dolor, la hipersomnia y las alzas de Presión Arterial deben ser más investigados, ¿no?

\- Está esperando tomar un scaner cerebral. Tuvo una...

\- Fractura, ¡exacto! PERO Ted no recuerda o no entiende la causa. Beans es un obrero de altura y tiene una pequeña hija de tres meses de vida. El hombre sufría mucho estrés, por lo que ahora estar acostado todo el día, aunque sea de forma incómoda, lejos de un bebé chillón y con una atención pagada por la empresa... debe ser lo más cercano a vacaciones. Es entendible que quiera alargarlas.

\- Hermano, él NO está fingiendo la hipertensión arterial y el dolor.

\- Probablemente porque nunca antes le había dolido algo antes... tenga un umbral bajo del dolor. También el mismo dolor eleva la presión. Y CADA vez que le miden la presión arterial se pone nervioso, ¿no?. Así que es simple: Beans aprovecha su suerte mientras Ted se vuelve loco -concluyó con una sonrisa- ¿Gané, Al?

\- No, porque jamás comprobarás tu teoría -respondió con ironía en un tono más débil. El ex alquimista le pasó una mano por el corto cabello de su hermanito.

\- Hey, yo te despierto cuando llegue la cena, ahora deberías dormir igual que tu compañero -dijo mientras buscaba en su bolso un libro.- Y por mientras te puedo leer hasta que te duermas.- Al asintió con los ojos cerrados.

* * *

Georgette era el tipo de chica que le costaba aprender juegos y tras muchos intentos fallidos lo lograba. Pero, al mismo tiempo, lo que no fuera de su interés se negaba rotundamente a esforzarse. Ésta era una de las conclusiones que había logrado Alphonse al conocer a su ahora nueva amiga.

Después de su primer encuentro, una vez al día, durante una hora, se juntaban a conversar. Siempre en un horario que el equipo de salud les diera permiso y con predilección sentados ante una pequeña mesa, cerca del armario de insumos, que usaban a veces las visitas. Podían hablar de cualquier cosa, usar juegos de mesa, dibujar y, lo que más gustaba al muchacho, observar a la gente pasar.

A pesar de que hablaban bastante, rara vez tocaban temas íntimos, como la familia o la razón misma por la que estaban internados. Sabía que era hija única, su padre era secretario en una fábrica y su madre la visitaba a la hora de la cena todos los días. De eso no sabía más, por lo que el delgado alquimista sólo le había contado a ella que su hermano era su única familia.

Además la adolescente era bastante reservada. Daba la impresión de que hablaba mucho menos de lo que que quería decir. Cuando el tema se iba por un lado que no se le hacía cómodo, lo cambiaba y Al no tenía problema en seguirle la corriente. No la iba a cuestionar, así como tampoco el hecho de que no parecía a Georgette gustarle Edward. Nunca buscó hablarle o saludarle, detalles que no pasaron desapercibidos desde el inicio para una mente tan perspicaz como la del propio Ed. Por eso él aprovechaba esa hora social de su hermano hablando con el Dr. Ted, algún visitante u otro paciente.

Mas, lo que le desconcertaba a Al era el hecho de que ella no tenía amigos. Nadie, aparte de su madre la visitaba. Tal vez lo hubiera entendido, pero era tan contrario a las visitas que él recibía. Absolutamente todos los que compartió durante la guerra en Central lo visitaron alguna vez o seguían visitando constantemente. Su padre antes de irse, el coronel Mustang y sus leales subalternos, el Mayor Armstrong, Miles, Darius, Heinkel, Jerso, Zampano, Yoki, sus amigos de Xing antes de su viaje de regreso a su país, su maestra y su esposo, la señora Hugues y, lo más impresionante, una escueta visita de la mismísima Reina del Hielo, Olivier Armstrong. Ante tale honor recordaba haber dicho, tratando de reír, "Ahora sí que puedo morir en paz" antes de ser golpeado en el rostro con una hoja de papel por su hermano con una advertencia "Ni en broma, Alphonse Elric".

En fin, la chica era poco sociable, así que se sentía honrado de haberse ganado su amistad de la nada.

\- Tu turno -anunció la adolescente. Ahora jugaban ajedrez en la pequeña mesa, el quinto día que pasaban el rato juntos.

\- Mmmm... -Al escaneaba el tablero pensando, pero desvió su mirada para enfocarse en Georgette. Estaba bastante callada desde que empezaron a jugar la segunda ronda. Ahora había empezado a revolver los largos puños de las mangas de su bata en sus manos, señal de que estaba inquieta. Era una buena antítesis a su apariencia. Como todos los días estaba perfectamente peinada con un moño que recogía la mitad de su cabello y ataviada con una de sus pulcras batas color pastel, con todo su cuello ordenadamente tapado. Su fachada denotaba solo serenidad.

\- ¡Suerte para el mejor!- fue el saludo del Dr. Ted al pasar por al lado de la mesa.

\- ¡Gracias!- respondió Al. Finalmente se decidió por mover un peón- Tu turno- Levantó la vista del tablero al tiempo que movía una ceja. Georgette lo estaba mirando profundamente mientras apretaba los puños.

\- Al, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

\- ¿Ah?- El aludido no supo que decir. Al principio podría haber pensado que se refería al juego, pero estaba claro que hablaba de algo más. Aunque tampoco Georgette estaba siendo específica.

\- ¿Me podrías contar, por favor? -Sus grandes ojos brillaban con ansiedad.- ¿Cuánto pesas, Al?

Basta decir que no se lo esperaba. Fue una pregunta muy vergonzosa y atípica para ambos.

\- ¿Quieres saber cuántos kilogramos yo peso? -Sin duda debió escuchar mal.

\- Es por eso que estás aquí, ¿verdad? Por favor, Al, ayúdame. Estoy segura que conseguiste bajar más que yo. ¿Dime cómo lo hiciste? Por favor, sabes que no le contaré a nadie más.

Alphonse estaba de piedra. Si hubiera tenido algo en las manos se le habría caído. Sentía que sus dedos se entumecían y su cerebro aceleraba.

Georgette seguía con su mirada ansiosa, pero ahora, con un poco de temor sumado a su evidente nerviosismo. Después de un tiempo indeterminado de escucharse el ruido habitual de los pasillos, Al recuperó su voz.

\- Esa es la razón por la que ingresaste. -Georgette apretó la mandíbula.- Eres la paciente que las enfermeras cuidan cuando come y vigilan cuando va al baño.- Alphonse había logrado atar varios cabos.

\- No te hagas el gracioso -respondió la niña ahogó un sollozo.- Tú también eres anoréxico.

\- No -respondió tajante. Ella se levantó bruscamente.

\- Se supone que nos ayudamos entre nosotros, ¡egoísta! -Y dicho ésto, con los ojos húmedos, levantó el tablero haciendo arrojar las piezas frente a Al. Cuando desvió las piezas que iban directo a su cara, se dio cuenta de que Georgette había salido corriendo al sanitario de los funcionarios.

* * *

\- Ahora respira profundo. Inhala. Exhala. Di "A". Muy bien recuéstate, tomaré tu presión arterial.

El médico tratante de Alphonse se encontraba en la tarea de realizar el examen de rutina de su paciente. El Doctor Teodoro o Ted, como lo conocían todos, tenía treinta y un años y era popular por su personalidad alegre. A Alphonse le gustaba, pero en días como hoy le importaba poco que fuera otro profesional o que se hubiesen olvidado de visitarlo.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan ciego? ¿O, más bien, lento? Con lo rápido que era su hermano, tal vez ya lo había deducido. Desde su personalidad, apariencia, silueta delgada, hábitos... antipatía social... todo hablaba de un problema mental. Porque todo ahora tenía sentido. Hasta la paranoia de la enfermera Rachell, que no era dirigido solo a él, tenía sentido.

Ahora entendía porqué se había acercado a él y había mostrado aversión a Edward. No solo a Ed, si no a todos sus amigos. Ella piensa que la anorexia se vive a espaldas de todos. Al desconocía de esta enfermedad, pero estaba seguro que ahora sabía más que haberlo leído en un libro.

\- ¿Por qué tan callado, Al?

\- Nada. Creo que tengo algo de sueño -respondió sin emoción.

\- Ah... - El hombre de delantal blanco comenzó a escribir en la ficha médica.- Aprovechando que estamos solos, quería comentarte algo.- Detuvo su lápiz levantando su mirada sin su chispa característica.- Me di cuenta de que te has vuelto cercano a Georgette Wood. Hasta ayer me di cuenta que siempre están conversando. Eso está bien, pero... estoy evaluando, con el psiquiatra que trata a Georgette, prohibirte que te vuelvas a juntar con ella.- Al tragó saliva y escuchó con aprehensión.- No te lo tomes a mal, pero puede ser una mala influencia para tí, considerando tu estado nutricional.

\- ¿Usted dice que ella podría contagiarme sus hábitos?

\- Eres mi paciente favorito, Al - sonrió el médico.- A pesar del complicado de tu hermano, claro está. No quiero que retrocedas en tu tratamiento. Vas muy bien.- Al asintió inexpresivo y el doctor Ted terminó de escribir.- ¡Ya puedes entrar, Ed!

\- ¿Y bien?- entró arrogante el Elric mayor.

\- ¿Y bien qué? - preguntó el médico sonriendo. Edward enarcó una ceja.

\- ¿Qué tontería escribiste ahora en la carpeta de Al?

\- Mmm... creo que algo sobre su hermano siendo una mala influencia en potencia- respondió sarcástico el médico.

\- Mejor ve a intentar salvar a algún paciente, ¡pero de tus disparates! -fue el contra ataque.

\- A veces me cuestiono quién es el hermano mayor aquí- dijo con más diversión.

\- ¿¡A quién llamas tan bebé que es imposible que tenga un hermano menor!?- fue la esperada e irritada reacción.

\- ¡Que tengas buena tarde, Alphonse!- Se despidió olvidando voluntariamente al otro Elric. Pero Alphonse no respondió a la retirada del doctor Ted. Ed miró con lástima a su hermano y se sentó en su silla.

\- ¿Me vas a contar qué pasó hace un rato? -No recibió respuesta.- Es sobre tu amiga, ¿verdad? -Silencio nuevamente.- Pues no fue difícil averiguar su diagnóstico de ingreso. ¿Sabes que tiene un trastorno alimenticio? -Eso hizo quitar la cara de poker de Al. Como suponía, Ed había sido más rápido.

\- Sí. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

\- Acabo de saberlo.- Alphonse abrió más los ojos.- Me di cuenta, desde que la vi que tenía algo extraño. Aparte de su introversión y... delgadez, aunque en este hospital mucha gente es así. -El mayor sonrió suavemente y se recargó en la silla.- Al principio pensé que sólo era que le gustabas o... que yo la intimidaba.- Ante la broma arrogante, Al no pudo evitar una breve carcajada, para luego volver a una expresión preocupada.- Pero definitivamente algo andaba mal con su carácter.

\- Tampoco me di cuenta a tiempo.- Ambos se quedaron callados. Edward mirando a su hermano, y éste mirando el techo.

Al se sentía pésimo. Y se iba a poner peor si no hacía algo pronto.

\- ¡Hermano! -El Elric mayor se sobresaltó cuando Al se sentó de repente.- Necesito un favor. ¿Podrías...- observó la sala con escrutinio.- ¿Me podrías traer algunas botellas vacías de antiséptico?

\- Al...- Ed pensó mientras miraba a su hermano con comprensión.- ¿Me dirás qué es lo que pasa?

\- Si me ayudas, te contaré TODO.- Edward sonrió.

\- Equivalencia de intercambio aceptada.

* * *

\- Doctor Teodoro, ¿me daría unos segundos de su tiempo?- Habló una enfermera interrumpiendo la alegre caminata del joven médico. Estaba siendo un buen día para él: daría de alta a Beans en dos días, sus otros pacientes estaban evolucionando bien con sus tratamientos y... más tarde en la junta de médicos iba a comer filete. ¡Sí, era un gran día!

\- ¿Cómo no?- respondió sonriente.

\- Al señor Robinson ¿usted le indicó un analgésico?- preguntó seria la mujer.

\- Por su puesto, ketoprofeno cien miligramos cada ocho horas o en caso de mucho dolor.

\- ¿Le importaría registrarlo?- La enfermera no le estaba gritando, pero Ted se sentía como si su mamá lo estuviera sermoneando. Tragando saliva recuperó su sonrisa y tomó la ficha médica de las manos de ella y registró su indicación farmacológica que había olvidado hacer.

\- Listo.- respondió devolviendo los papeles.

\- ¿Se dirige ahora a la Unidad de Emergencias?. - Ted suspiró cuando vio una sonrisa en ella. Su día seguía siendo genial.

\- Sí, pero antes de eso voy a ver a mis pacientes de la 310.

\- Los hermanos Elric son un encanto, ¿verdad?- dijo con simpatía la profesional.

\- Sí, ambos. Soy afortunado al tratar con ellos.- Se despidió Ted feliz antes de entrar en la sala. Pero cambió su expresión a confusión cuando vio que Alphonse en su cama había subido sus sabanas hasta más arriba de su cabeza. El Sr. Beans que se encontraba despierto levantó los hombros y lo miró como diciendo "No estoy involucrado". Sin pensarlo más retiró la parte superior de las mantas para ver a quién no esperaba.

\- ¿Siempre tan entrometido, Ted? -Le preguntó desafiante el Elric equivocado con las manos bajo su nuca como si estuviera tomando sol.

\- ¡TU -

\- Ah Ah, recuerda, estás en un hospital -intervino jovial Edward, reprimiendo una risa mientras veía al médico hervir de ira- no puedes maldecir a -

\- ¡Dime DÓNDE está MI paciente o le prohibo las visitas o... hago una excepción en mi juramento hipocrático(1)! -El rubio acostado rodó los ojos pensando "Por qué tanto dramatismo"

* * *

No necesitaba verse en un espejo, sabía que sus ojos estaban rojos y su rostro colorado por tanto llorar. Afortunadamente había logrado el alta su compañera de sala, por lo que estaba sola y si miraba hacia la ventana, nadie del pasillo la vería lagrimear desde su cama.

Cuando se escabulló en el baño de los profesionales había intentado vomitar, pero nunca había sido buena en eso. Lo suyo era la dieta, el control... pero hospitalizada ya no tenía voluntad, ni libertad hasta para caminar, porque le estaba prohibido hacer ejercicio. No tenía ni dignidad, ni vida...

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¿Por qué había involucrado más gente sin estar segura? Ahora había una nueva persona que la juzgaría. Aunque a estas alturas ya no debería importarle. Estaba cansada... ¿Por qué no se moría? Estaban tan mal distribuidos los paros cardíacos en este edificio. Sabía que todos los días moría gente aquí, ¿por qué ella no recibía uno?

Sus sollozos se detuvieron cuándo sintió los pasos de una persona acompañada por un bastón. Sólo pensaba en una persona que necesitaría ayuda para andar. Se secó los ojos con la sábana y se sentó para mirar su visita. No se sorprendió en ver a Alphonse de pie cerca de su cama.

\- Traje una ofrenda de paz -expresó solemne el adolescente mientras levantaba un muñeco blanco en su mano. Georgette suspiró y se levantó del catre.

En silencio buscaron otra sala desocupada al final del pasillo. Georgette ayudó a caminar a Al sosteniendo su brazo libre y se sentaron en un escabel y una silla dejando la puerta entre abierta.

\- ¿Qué es ésto?- pregunto la muchacha observando la figura de plástico blanco en sus manos. El Elric menor inspiró lentamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Te contaré algo, Georgette- Al miró captando los ojos de su interlocutora mientras tomaba aire.- Soy un alquimista. Mi hermano y yo la practicamos desde muy jóvenes. Cuando tenía diez años rompimos una ley de la Alquimia, no sólo hicimos algo prohibido sino que imposible. Como castigo perdí mi cuerpo, pero gracias a mi hermano mi alma fue... atada a una armadura. Lo que tienes en tus manos... en una réplica en miniatura de la coraza vacía en la que estuve confinado por cinco años.

Cuando hablaba con Alphonse generalmente le costaba mantener la conexión visual. Pero ahora no la perdería por nada. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Pero los ojos dorados de Al no denotaban mentira.

\- Imposible.- dijo Georgette. El joven alquimista sacó una hoja de periódico del bolsillo de su polerón para luego entregárselo.

\- Eso es de hace un año y medio. Ahí estamos mi hermano y yo.- Él apuntaba una foto en blanco y negro de un niño de abrigo acompañado de un gran cuerpo de metal a su costado. Exactamente igual a la figura de plástico que aún agarraba en su mano.

\- ¿El Alquimista del Pueblo? ¿El Alquimista de Acero?

\- Ese es mi hermano: Edward Elric. -Era cierto. Ese era el hermano de Alphonse, el mismo que veía cada día cruzar el pasillo del hospital. Georgette abrió la boca. ¡Era cierto! La gran armadura era el único hermano del famoso alquimista estatal, el más pequeño del país. Y era imposible que Al simplemente usara una armadura gigante.

\- Pero... Al, t-tú cuerpo, si lo perdiste... entonces...

\- Extrañamente, como suena, mi cuerpo estaba en... custodia. Por lo que mi pérdida no era irreversible. Durante años trabajamos para recuperarlo -Al volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire.- No lo cuentes, pero... todo ese tiempo siendo una cascara de metal fue desagradable. No tenía sentidos, más que mi vista y oído. Era como... un mueble que se puede mover. No podía dormir, ni comer y un montón de cosas más. Si no fuera por mi hermano no habría salido adelante. Por eso cuando recuperé mi cuerpo, también gracias a Ed, yo... fui más que feliz. Era... humano de nuevo- Los ojos de Al comenzaron a brillar acuosos.

-Quería correr, saltar -continuó hablando-, comer, sentir olores, palpar las cosas, recuperar el tiempo perdido.- tragó saliva.- Pero no pude, porque... mi cuerpo después de cinco años había cambiado. Había crecido, pero... estaba muy desnutrido, músculos atrofiados y las defensas hechas añicos. Me cansaba rápido, no podía digerir los alimentos, ni moverme... Me veía patético. Aún lo estoy. He progresado, pero aún no estoy bien. En cualquier momento podría alojar un mal microorganismo y mi cuerpo no podría lidiar bien con la infección. Por eso cada vez que subo medio kilogramo de peso, yo...- cayó libremente una lagrima por su mejilla izquierda, haciendo que a Georgette se le apretara el corazón- soy muy feliz, porque... estoy más cerca de seguir vivo. Y de de subirme a un tren a mi... pueblo natal y probar de la tarta de manzana que me está esperando.

Un nudo en la garganta se había formado en Georgette. No podía hablar, sólo podía apretar sus manos alrededor de la armadura de plástico. Alphonse se secó el rostro con su manga.

\- Por eso no entiendo cómo alguien tan agradable como tú quiere pasar por ésto.- continuó hablando Al-. Esa fue mi respuesta a la pregunta que me hiciste hace un par de horas atrás. Si supieras lo complicado que es... ser un esqueleto cubierto por piel, estoy seguro que no pensarías en ésto.

\- Y-Yo sólo quería ser bonita.- A estas alturas Georgette ya no pudo contenerse y retomó el llanto que pausó desde la aparición de Al. En algún momento iba deshidratarse de tantas lagrimas en un solo día. Pero ya no importaba, porque estaba derramando su misma alma en esa frase.

\- No creo que una mujer necesite ser delgada para ser bonita.

\- S-sí lo es -logró responder entre sollozos. Al se sintió inseguro de qué decir después, hubiera sido mejor tener ayuda para ésto. Pero si no disuadía a Georgette lo lamentaría más tarde.

\- Estoy seguro de que la belleza no depende de eso- envolvió sus manos en la de su amiga y continuó.- Durante los últimos años conocí muchas mujeres y de todas las edades. Y tengo la creencia de que son bellas no por su fachada, sino por sus acciones.- La niña dio un tembloroso suspiro.

\- Entonces, según tu criterio soy una persona h-horrible. Sólo me he esforzado en engañar a todo el mundo para que me dejen pasar hambre tranquila. -Al reprimió otro suspiro, iba a terminar agotado mentalmente. Cuando pensó que se le habían acabado los argumentos pensó en una nueva idea.

\- Sólo está mal dirigido lo que haces. Pero demuestra que eres capaz de grandes sacrificios. Eres una gran persona, créeme. Deberías comenzar a quererte a ti misma. -Por un momento Georgette se quedó quieta antes de volver a hablar.

\- Ésta es la segunda vez que me hospitalizan. Antes había intentado recuperarme de la Anorexia - Georgette se estaba abriendo. Ahora Al tenía esperanzas-, pero es como un susurro que no cesa en mi mente o que llega con los comentarios de la gente. Es un bicho en mi cerebro que me atormenta con los gramos de grasa que se agregaran a mi cuerpo después de comer, que siempre podría comer menos... que el sonido de mis tripas vacías es lo mejor...

Alphonse le dedicó una sonrisa triste.- Aprendes a vivir con ese susurro y a no hundirte en el fracaso. Porque nombres como Nina o... Martel no se irán de mi cabeza. Ningún día. Pude salvarlas de sus destinos crueles, pero... fui mediocre. Y siempre me lo voy a lamentar. Georgette, tú... no te agregues a mi lista.- La aludida le regaló una mirada húmeda pero llena de devoción.

\- Lo siento por haberte lanzado el tablero de ajedrez.

\- Estás perdonada -sonrió Al. Georgette dejó el regalo a un lado e hizo un acercamiento para abrazar a Al y él lo completó por ella.

Pero era el abrazo más incomodo que el Elric había dado. No porque fuera a una chica, si no porque ambos estaban tan delgados que sentía que los huesos de ambos chocaban. Solo las ropas de ambos servían para amortiguar el abrazo. Y sus brazos se veían largos como cuando era una armadura, porque el torso de Georgette era muy delgado, más de lo que su bata hacía aparentar a la vista.

\- Georgette... me sobran brazos para abrazarte- comentó sobre el hombro de su amiga

\- A mí también.

Ensimismados en la sensible situación, no se percataron de dos intrusos que abrieron la puerta.

\- Ésto debería ser ilegal- susurró el médico.- Dos adolescentes en una sala vacía.

\- ¿Siempre tan inflexible, Ted?- susurró Edward de regreso. Mientras observaba a su hermano, se frotó la barbilla y formó una sonrisa ladeada.- Cómo desearía tener una cámara fotográfica ahora.

\- Eres bastante malo para ser el héroe de todo Amestris. -Sonrió Ted. Y el ex alquimista de Acero le guiñó de forma maliciosa y traviesa.

\- El peor.

* * *

_Una semana después..._

\- ¡Provecho!

\- ¿Es Lasaña?

\- Muchas gracias, Sra. Jones.

\- Oh, sólo dime "Tía Mary", Al.

La sala 304 tenía un aire festivo. Se instaló una mesa pequeña con dos sillas para la hora del almuerzo para los dos pacientes más famosos de esa unidad hospitalaria: Alphonse y Georgette. Ambos habían sido felicitados por sus avances. Ella había subido de peso, encontrándose a poco de un estado mínimo para obtener el alta. Y Al, a pesar de subir menos kilogramos que su compañera, toleraba mucho mejor las caminatas. Para recompensar los logros, las enfermeras y la nutricionista a cargo organizaron una comida especial para animarlos.

\- Mmm... creo que nunca había comido algo como ésto. O lo que puedo recordar -señaló Al mientras cortaba la pasta.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que tiene soja? Dicen que tiene mucho calcio -Georgette recibió una mirada incierta de su amigo, por lo que continuó hablando- La nutricionista me dijo que tendremos osteoporosis antes de los treinta si no recuperamos las reservas de calcio.

\- Te creo -respondió Al con una mueca de disgusto antes de atacar su plato con avidez.

Ese mismo día que Georgette Wood lloró sobre el hombro de Alphonse, volvieron a conversar. Él le contó más detalles de su vida, de su madre, de los Rockbell, la transmutación fallida, sus consecuencias y como recuperó su cuerpo. A cambio ella habló de su familia, de que sus padres presionaban en sus estudios, a pesar de ser la segunda mejor en su clase y cómo buscó obtener control a través de su constitución física. A partir de su anorexia alejó a todos sus amigos, aprendió a mentir y un montón de trucos para que nadie notara sus ayunos. También le contó la razón por la que todavía parecía una niña más joven, debido a que su desarrolló se había ralentizado, y de cómo había llegado a su primera hospitalización. Al tuvo que tomar con fuerza las manos de Georgette cuando ella le confesó que no pasaba hora del día, del último par de años, en que no pensara en comida. Porque a pesar de que tenía una fuerza de voluntad increíble para mantener el estómago vacío, el hambre era un dolor constante.

\- ¿Están disfrutando de su almuerzo los tortolitos?- preguntó una tierna anciana desde la segunda cama de la sala.

Antes de que el muchacho enrojeciera y se atorara con la comida, Georgette intervino amable- Oh, no diga eso por favor. A mi me gustan los morenos. -La anciana paciente y Al rieron de buena gana.

\- Nunca me habían insultado así -dijo entre risas Alphonse observando a la niña que sonreía feliz. Definitivamente la última semana la había cambiado. Los silencios incómodos habían desaparecido para dejar a una Georgette más espontánea y honesta. Y por otro lado había cambiado su aspecto externo, una larga trenza adornaba su cabeza y vestía una nueva bata, ahora celeste.

\- Nadie dijo que los rubios fueran lindos. -Antes de obtener una respuesta del chico fueron interrumpidos por un par bien conocido que entró sin avisar a la sala.

\- ¡Ya tengo la cámara! ¡Sonrían y digan "Escherichia coli"(2)!

\- ¡Escherichia coli!- repitieron al unísono Georgette y Al cuando Edward posicionó la cámara fotográfica y lanzó el flash hacia los comensales.

\- Pensé que dirías "colitis". ¿No se te pudo ocurrir una palabra más acorde, Ed?- preguntó con seriedad fingida un conocido hombre de delantal blanco que había llegado detrás del aludido.

\- ¡Nah! Era muy corto.

\- Pero lo reservará para la próxima- murmuró Al.

\- Ahora una fotografía con Ed -pidió Georgette.

\- Toma, Ted. Si sabes leer radiografías, puedes tomar una foto.- dijo lanzándole el aparato al médico que rodaba los ojos, antes posicionarse en medio de su hermano y la niña.

\- Ahora digan "Pseudomona"(3) -dijo el doctor cuando terminaba de equilibrar una carpeta debajo de su brazo para sujetar la cámara.

\- Eso sí que es asqueroso, Teodoro.

\- ¡Pseudomona! -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Para felicidad de Alphonse, Georgette y su hermano habían establecido una relación cordial. Un día después de que se desahogara con Al, Georgette le pidió disculpas en privado a Ed por su antipatía anterior. Pero de toda la conversación sostenida, sólo una frase de la chica hizo que se ganara la amistad incondicional de Edward: "Yo también habría dado todo de mí por alguien como Alphonse".

\- Tanta felicidad en una sola sala... me encantaría que fuera una epidemia en esta unidad- dijo, al entrar, la enfermera Rachell al joven médico y a un Ed que había recuperado su cámara fotográfica, seguido de eso se acercó a la paciente de más edad.

\- Sí... - Ted se puso una mano en la barbilla mientras miraba a la pareja que estaba por terminar de vaciar sus platos.- De hecho Alphonse es tan buena influencia para los otros pacientes que desearía que se quedara por mucho tiempo más. -Esa afirmación crispó al ex alquimista que estaba a su costado.

\- ¡Tú perezoso de...- antes de que Ed lo acusara de dejarle su trabajo médico a su hermanito, Ed se detuvo cuando se percató de la carpeta bajo el brazo del doctor.

\- ¿Eh?- Ted nunca se dio cuenta cuando perdió sus documentos antes de verlos en manos del rubio.

\- ¡La ficha médica de Al!- dijo con una sonrisa muy grande.

Al mismo tiempo Alphonse había estado limpiando su plato vacío cuando Georgette llamó su atención con un carraspeo para luego guiñarle un ojo y golpear las manos.

\- ¿Quieres que transmute algo?- preguntó después de unos segundos de comprensión del gesto. La niña respondió con una súplica con sus manos y una sonrisa.

\- ¡OH! ¡El niño va hacer alquimia!- llamó la anciana hacia el pasillo.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Vengan a ver ésto!- Se escucharon a funcionarios que transmitieron el mismo mensaje para que en segundos se formara un grupo de personas frente a la mesa de los escuálidos adolescentes.

\- Aquí hay más gente que en un paro cardíaco- bromeó un auxiliar. Enfermeras, un par de médicos, la nutricionsita, una funcionaria de aseo, entre otros, estaban todos atentos al alquimista. Todos menos un par.

\- ¡Es un documento confidencial! ¡DEVUÉLVEME ESO, ED!

\- ¡Eres muy lento para ser médico que atiende Urgencias!- se burló el muchacho saliendo de la sala en una carrera.

\- ¡DEVUÉLVEMELO, ENANO CON PRÓTESIS! -se escuchó el grito del joven médico que salía en persecución tras Ed, olvidando todo profesionalismo y contexto.

\- ¡DESPUÉS DE LEER TODO!

Totalmente ajenos al desorden generado por ambos en la unidad hospitalaria, el público del delgado alquimista permanecía ansioso como esperando un show.

\- ¿Qué tal un retoque a la mesa? - indagó el joven Elric a su compañera.

\- Eso sería estupendo. -Georgette observó cómo el chico entrecerraba los ojos en concentración, seguro imaginando algún tipo de arte para modelar en la vieja mesa.

En la última semana había aprendido bastante de los principios de la alquimia. Y como muchas veces se podían plasmar los mismos principios a la vida en general. Pero a pesar de su ignorancia filosófica, ella difería de ésta aplicación.

Buscó a Alphonse esperando hundirse más en la miseria de la desnutrición y había recibido a cambio amistad y un camino de redención, esperanza y reencuentro con algo muy remoto: amor propio. No había intercambio equivalente aquí.

Sin embargo podía devolver, con el mismo valor, todo el cariño y fé que habían depositado en ella. No los iba a defraudar.

\- ¿Lista?- Georgette asintió con su cabeza observando atentamente a Al. No era alquimista, pero el gentil adolescente la invitó a simularlo- Uno.

\- Dos.

\- ¡Tres! -Dijeron ambos aplaudiendo y bajando las manos en la superficie provocando un gran brillo con energía alquímica.

**FIN**

_Muchas gracias por leer :)_

* * *

**Nota 1:** Personalmente me emociona mucho escribir algo que contenga este tema. Soy un "sobreviviente" de la Anorexia, por lo que algunas características de Georgette y su vida son de mi propia experiencia (solo algunas).

Lo del murmullo o "bichito" existe. No importa si ya llevas mucho tiempo con peso normal, siempre pensarás que podrías estar más delgada y volver a caer. Pero se aprende a vivir con ello.

Si conocen a alguien con este problema, por favor ayúdenlo (aunque es importante sospechar la causa antes). No solo destruye el cuerpo si no la mente, la moral y las habilidades sociales. Puede llevar a una de las peores muertes que existe, muy lentamente y en soledad.

**Nota 2:** Médicos como Ted o enfermeras como las de éste fanfic existen (y son muchos). Yo misma soy enfermera, así que sé de dónde saco estas ideas XD.

* * *

(1) _Juramento Hipocrático_: compromiso que hacen todos los médicos al graduarse. Básicamente se comprometen a no hacerles mal a sus pacientes.

_(2) Escherichia Coli:_ Bacteria que abunda en nuestras deposiciones, principal causante de diarreas e infecciones urinarias, por lo que el doctor Ted lo encuentra inadecuado decir cuando hay personas comiendo.

_(3) Pseudomona:_ Otra bacteria que causa infecciones que dejan un olor... que debe ser uno de los peores en un hospital.


End file.
